


Sweet little prince

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Callum, rayla, and zym settle into a cave. Callum and rayla have a deep discussion. Then rayla notices zym dreaming.Plus some artwork of zym that I drew the other day (if I can figure out how this works)
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 44





	Sweet little prince

“Alirighty” Callum said as they approached the entrance of the cave, “time to camp in another cave. Yaaaay.”  
“Yaaay, nothing like being sore and in pain from the cold stone floors! So refreshing!” Rayla joked along side him as she fathered um some sticks for a fire. They had a good laugh about zym jumping a bug, only to miss and fall onto callum’s sketchbook, messing him up. Rayla glanced over and noticed that the person he was drawing had a set of horns and two swords. She blushed at the thought of her friend drawing her, but didn’t interrupt him.  
“So” she broke the silence, “you gonna come have some moonberries or not?”  
She smiled at the sight of both princes eagerly heading over to eat.

After they were done, zym trotted to rayla’s right, curled up, and started to drift. She smiled. To her left, Callum was leaning on her shoulder. She could tell he had a lot on his mind.

“Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” She asked absent mindedly.  
“Oh...I’m just thinking about Ez. I know he’s safe with Corvus, but I can’t help but worry. He may even be back by now. I miss him. And rayla, after we return zym, will we ever see each other again? Will you come with me? I don’t think I could be happy without.....sorry, I got ahead of myself” he sighed.  
“Of course I”m comin’ with you, everyone else I cared about either left me or is....dead...my parents, Runaan, Ethari...” the only reason she didn’t burst into tears was because Callum sat up and put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look of ‘it’s going to be okay, I’m here for you’ 

She heard a shuffle to her right and turned to see zym’s little talons, wings, and tail twitching in his sleep. He’s dreaming. His little face was scrunched with worry, that us until rayla reached out and set her hand on his mane and rubbed his head.

It’ll all be okay.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes until sleep eventually came.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is WAY lighter than my last one, in fact it’s pretty much the opposite


End file.
